Ibby Winter
Ibby Winter is a young college student in the possession of one of the The Goddess Blades after 'receiving it' from her mother Sarah Winter. She is a member of the second generation of Goddess Knights. Physical Description Physical Appearance Ibby is a average height, relatively fit 19 year old girl. She's recognizable by her cute round face and big blue eyes, which she gets from her mother. Ibby frequently wears a lot of makeup, often wearing lipstick and some large false eyelashes. Her most iconic feature however is her long brown hair, which she keep up in a floofy ponytail, tied off with a huge bow. Apparel Ibby enjoys dressing in bright colorful clothes. She's very experimental when it comes to her fashion choices. Generally she enjoys anything that looks cute. Her favorite outfit is a yellow shirt with an apple print on it, as well as a sky blue suspender dress, a pair of pink converse and some stockings. She has a huge collection of stockings and likes to where a different pair every day. Armor She owns a set of warrior armor that is passed down from her mother, once the whole Goddess Knights business is settled. While the armor comes with a helmet, she chooses not to wear it most of the time, against better judgment. History Ibby was born November 14th in the suburb of Sunset Coast to her single mother Sarah Winter. Her father hand unfortunately died before she was born and thus she never had the chance to meet the man. Her best friend and neighbor was Marc Lee, a strange boy with purple hair and pointed ears. The two were always very close. She lived a relatively normal life for a young girl, as her mother never told her about her time in The Fantasme nor about the Goddess Knights, preferring to keep those aspects of her life a secret so she and her children could live normal lives. This would change when Ibby was preparing for college. Her mother had requested she take something from her closet to her dorm, and in her fading, busy memory, accidentally described the wrong one. Ibby would arrive at her dorm and open a suitcase where a sword made of amethyst would be lying dormant at the very bottom of the bag. When she investigated the sword, it activated and bound to her. She would later call up Marc, whom she was now dating, to help her with the situation. The sword started to move on it's own and lead them to The Portal House, where they would discover the Fantasme for the first time. Characterization & Personality Strengths Ibby is a positive beam of light and tries to be a positive influence on anyone's day. Her only goal in life is to have fun and spend time with people she cares about, and live life to it's fullest. She is a bundle of bubbly energy and optimism who always tries to see the best in people. She's also always open to trying new things, considering every new experience a new adventure. Weaknesses For those who can't handle her, Ibby can come off as childish, annoying, and obnoxious. She dresses and acts loud, which can be overwhelming for those who enjoy a more calmer tone. She tends to be naive and immature. If she wants to do something, she will go after trying to get her way and not listen to others. She is also overly trusting and often get's herself in trouble by making poor choices in judgment. Likes & Dislikes Ibby enjoys most things that are fun and cute. She loves sweets, and clothes, and pretty much anything she can say "That's so my aesthetic" to. She enjoys watching anime or cartoons, or anything with cute character designs, and interest she shares with her friend Selene. She tends to dislike anything she deems boring or unfulfilling. She barely passes classes due to her hatred for studying, and relies on Selene to copy her work from. She dislikes anyone who is unnecessarily snarky or grumpy as well, or really anyone who has a pessimistic outlook on life. Morality Ibby doesn't see the need in being mean and angry to people all the time. She believes you should spend the time you have on this planet trying to be happy and make others happy with you. You shouldn't waste your life being bitter and unhappy with the world. She believes if there really is something wrong, you should try to fix it, 'cause a problem is never solved sitting around and moping. Motivation While at first she just wanted to have fun and goof off in the Fantasme, she quickly realized that being the wielder of the Goddess Blade was more than just an excuse to feel special. It was a huge burden, as people expected her to be their sole protector, much like the role her mother filled. She struggles with feelings of inadequacy when constantly compared to the heroic feats of her mother, and knowing full well her peers don't respect her enough to meet those expectations.However she deeply desires to prove to other that she's not just a pretty face playing pretend knight, and that she can actually be a hero. Speech & Mannerisms Ib is a a very bouncy person. She walks with a a pep in her step, swinging he arms as she she doesn't have a care in the world. If she's excited you can see her jumping or dancing in place. She uses a lot of body language when she speaks and moves her head and hands a lot in conversation. Out of the whole group, she's the most energetic in everything she does. She tends to use a lot of common millennial, and while she doesn't have the most eloquent vocabulary, she can still get her point across. If she is the mood to manipulate someone with her cute demeanor, she'll raise the pitch of her voice to sound more childish and innocent. Relationships Selene Russel Selene and Ibby met on on online anime forum under the usernames MarieCurie and Applebutter respectively. Back then, people online where the only people Selene could talk to who shared her interests, and over time, her and Ibby grew closer over the internet. When Ibby found out Selene was moving to New Bridge where she lived, the two made plans to meet in person when she arrived. Selene would exit the airport to a strange, cheerful teenager running up and hugging her, and this would be the first time the two ever met in person, which would solidify their friendship even more. -- Selene and Ibby are quite close, both sharing an interest in the same media and nerd culture and forming a bond through that. Selene considered Ibby her only real friend, as she didn't have any before. Meanwhile ibby seems to just enjoy having someone with whom she can talk about her interests with out being seen as weird. She also admires how smart Selene is and how much of a help she's been with getting Ibby through school. Selene secretly harbors romantic feelings for Ibby, but keeps them to herself, since she's already in a relationship with Marc. She also worries that she might not see her the same way, or even be interested in girls at all. Marc Lee Marc and Ibby have been childhood friends since they were toddlers. They were next door neighbors and would visit each other often on play dates. When they were young, Marc would shorten 'Elizabeth' to 'Ibby' which is where the nickname came from. As they grew older their relationship began to mean more to them than ever. In highschool, Ibby was one to first propose the idea of them being more than friends. At first Marc was hesitant, as he didn't want the relationship to go back and make their friendship weird, so he insisted that the two of them explore their options before jumping into a relationship. In the end though, they could never make relationships with other people work, and would return to each other. -- Marc and Ibby care about each other immensely, and have a close, near unbreakable bond with each other. They have been together through their best and worst moments growing up. Even being a couple, two still joke around and act like friends, but perhaps with a few more excited morning kisses. Marc is very protective over Ibby, and exchange she often does the speaking for the both of him so he doesn't have to. While he may not share all of the same interests she does, he still finds her excitement for them endearing and will participate anyway. Jérémie Aumerle Jérémie knew of the twins and Ibby from when they were first born and Sarah introduced him to them. However he wouldn't see them again until nearly 20 years later, when he would formally meet Ibby for the first time when he returned to New Bridge. Initially he believed that it was her mother who reactivated the Goddess blade, and was disappointed to find it was her daughter instead. Multiple times he tried to convince Ibby to put away the sword and not to get involved with the Fantasme portal, but she refused and eventually snuck inside with her friends, which lead to Jérémie having to save them when they got attacked by shades. The series of events that transpired directly after this winds up with the two stuck working together. Jérémie inevitably promises to train Ibby and the others to fight. -- Jérémie and Ibby have one of the more tenser dynamics out of the group, that stems generally from a lack of respect for the other. Jer constantly treats Ibby like a child and doesn't trust her with anything, where as Ibby often disregards his advice if it means doing something she finds tedious or boring. For the most part Jérémie sees Ibby simply the living embodiment of everything he's lost in the past, his love, his team, and the war. He tends to take this regret and anger out on her, which in turn leads Ibby to believe he hates her. Sarah Winter For a long time Ibby assumed her mom to be a boring, unassuming parent, as Sarah kept many secrets from her in an attempt to protect her from the horrors Sarah endured in her past. However when the truth came out, Ibby only felt hurt that her mother had lied to her for her whole life. The two get into fights often over Ibby's decision to keep entering the Fantasme with the Goddess Blade and riling up a war that has lay dormant for 2 decades. Sarah simply worries about her endangering her life, but Ibby is too immature to understand that right now. Gallery Fan Art Ibby - Okra.jpg|by Okruh Ibby - Soot.jpg|by Sootspritee Category:Characters (Fantasme) Category:Main Characters (Fantasme) Category:Protagonists (Fantasme) Category:Ported Articles Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Knights